Ce soir n'est que le commencement
by Karedwen
Summary: Qui aurait cru qu'un coup de foudre puisse se produire pendant un babysiting... première one shot


**Auteur : **Karedwen  
**Adresse :** **Origine :** Gundam Wing  
**Disclaimer**Bon ba puisqu'il faut le dire… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui en manque.  
**Genre : **Romance, UA, petit Lime (vraiment petit ou plutôt début de lime), One Shot.  
**Couple :** 1x2  
**Note : **Ceci est ma première fanfic qui est publié alors un petit peu d'indulgence, SVP.

**Ce soir n'est qu'un commencement… **

Qui aurait cru qu'en si peu de temps, une vie puisse changer à ce point. Une rencontre, quelques heures, un bouleversement de toute une vie qui s'est effectué. La transformation d'une vie qui était en déclin, installé dans une monotonie. Mais bon, commençons par le commencement, l'élément déclencheur de cette nouvelle vie qui plus est, peu paraître banal aux yeux de beaucoup de personne mais qui pour moi a été incontrôlé, magique, comme dans un conte de fée, un vrai coup de foudre.

* * *

« - Helen, tu as pensé à trouver une babysitter pour vendredi ? On est déjà mercredi. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, on sera bon pour rester ici. » 

L'homme, qui venait de parler, était grand et mince, un corps musclé et bien conservé pour un atteignant la quarantaine. Il était châtain aux yeux verts, les cheveux coupés très court. Mr Maxwell était un grand avocat, qui s'était fait une renommé en gagnant notamment le procès intenté contre la Winner Corp par une de ses plus grosses rivales. Depuis, en plus de son métier d'avocat, il était devenu un des plus importants conseillers juridiques de l'entreprise. Sa femme, Helen Maxwell, avait les cheveux châtain clair avec d'étranges yeux violets, ou plutôt améthyste. Elle était un peu plus petite que son mari et avait toujours la taille de ses vingt ans malgré ses deux grossesses. Elle était restauratrice d'œuvre d'art.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, une des sœurs de Quatre m'a donné le nom de leur babysitter, je l'appellerai dans la journée, annonça Mme Maxwell. Elle m'a dit que c'était une personne sérieuse, un étudiant en droit je crois. Mais bon, peu importe, tant qu'on peut lui faire confiance pour s'occuper de Solo.  
- Hum, hum, je te laisse faire. Que fait-on pour Duo, on l'emmène avec nous ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas encore nécessaire et puis je n'y tiens pas.  
- Oui mais Quatre sera là.  
- Quatre est bien obligé d'être là puisqu'il prendra la succession de son père un jour ou l'autre. De toute façon, ces derniers temps, Duo est tout le temps en vadrouille dès qu'il a fini les cours. Cette semaine, je ne l'ai même pas vu.  
- On ne l'emmène pas pour cette fois, mais je tiens à ce qu'il soit présent la prochaine fois, il va être en âge de nous suivre. D'ailleurs, il devrait déjà nous suivre depuis un moment. »

* * *

Un jeune homme marchait dans la rue, il était musclé et assez grand, des cheveux noirs indisciplinés. Ses yeux étaient bleus. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise noir elle aussi avec un ¾ en cuir pour manteau.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait à l'adresse que lui avait donné Mme Maxwell, une maison apparue. Elle paraissait vraiment immense. En effet, elle était dotée de plusieurs étages, deux pour être précis en plus du rez-de-chaussée et d'un sol. Elle était d'ailleurs à l'image du quartier qui ne comportait que des maisons individuelles de même apparence. Un grand jardin entourait la maison, on pouvait contempler plusieurs parterres de fleurs disséminés un peu partout sur le terrain.

Il continuait sa progression quand il se rendit compte que la maison qu'il observait depuis quelques minutes était bien celle des Maxwell. Il avança jusqu'au portail noir et sonna à l'interphone. Il attendit quelque instant avant qu'une voix ne réponde : 

« Résidence Maxwell. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
- Euh, c'est monsieur Yuy, le baby-sitter.  
- Ah oui, j'arrive vous ouvrir tout de suite. »

Une porte claqua, laissant apparaître une femme habillée d'une robe de soirée dans les tons violets. D'un pas rapide et sur, elle arriva jusqu'au portail.

« Bonsoir Heero, c'est moi que tu as eu au téléphone il y a quelque jours. Dit-elle tout en lui serrant la main.  
- Bonsoir Mme Maxwell  
- Rentrons, je vais te faire visiter la maison avant que nous partions avec mon mari. Tu n'as plus qu'à coucher Solo, il a déjà mangé. D'ailleurs, je crois que mon mari allait le faire car il commençait à pleurer quand tu as sonné. A ce propos, il ne devrait pas se réveiller le temps qu'on sera parti. Maintenant, il fait des nuits complètes. »

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il pourrait faire pendant leur absence tout en lui faisant visiter la maison. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait un salon, une salle à manger, une salle de jeu, une cuisine et des toilettes. Le premier étage lui possédait trois chambres, une salle de bain et des toilettes. Le dernier étage avait lui deux chambres, une partie qui servait de grenier, une salle de bain et des toilettes attenants à l'une des chambres. D'après les dires de Mme Maxwell, cette étage était laissé entièrement à son fils aîné, elle n'y montait d'ailleurs que très rarement mis à part pour aller chercher des affaires dans le grenier. Enfin, le sous-sol était composé de deux garages, et de deux autres pièces.

Au moment de partir, elle ajouta :

« Surtout, ne partez pas tant que nous ne sommes pas partis. Mon fils aîné risque de rentrer à je ne sais quel heure, mais il est hors de question qu'il reste seul avec Solo. Voilà sur ceux, on te laisse. Je ne sais pas vers quelle heure nous rentrerons, si tu veux dormir, tu n'as qu'à t'allonger sur le canapé dans le salon, je t'ai mis une couverture.  
- Bonne soirée Madame et Monsieur Maxwell. Répliqua Heero, se demandant pourquoi elle avait si peu confiance en son fils aîné. »

* * *

Quelques heures passèrent, durant lesquelles Heero travailla notamment sur les devoirs qu'il avait à préparer pour la fac. Il n'oublia pas non plus d'aller voir le bébé, étant âgé que de six mois, tout allait si vite avec ses êtres si fragiles, surtout quand il y avait un problème.

Vers 1h30 du matin, il entendit le bruit d'une clef que l'on insère dans une porte. Se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, il ne vit pas les époux Maxwell mais le fils aîné qui rentrait. Il avait de longs cheveux châtain tressés. Il était aussi grand qu'Heero. Ce qui le frappa fut les yeux couleur améthyste du garçon semblables à ceux de sa mère. Il avait un corps musclé qui était mis en valeur par un ensemble en jean et un pull blanc. 

« Tu es le nouveau baby-sitter. Lui dit-il, tout en lui tendant la main. Moi c'est Duo Maxwell, le fils aîné de la famille.  
- Heero Yuy.  
- Je suppose que tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que mes parents rentrent.  
- Hm. On dirait que ta mère n'a pas tellement confiance en toi.  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Disons que depuis un certain temps, et depuis un certain évènement, ma mère est distante et méfiante à mon sujet. Bon, on ne va pas rester dans l'entrée, allons se poser dans le salon. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'installèrent sur le canapé.  
« Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici à garder mon frère ? Le questionna Duo, pour reprendre la conversation.  
- C'est ta mère qui m'a appelé de la part d'une des sœurs de la famille Winner.  
- Tu connais la famille de Quatre !  
- Quatre ? C'est le fils cadet et seul garçon de la famille.  
- Oui c'est çà, c'est un très bon copain à moi, on est dans la même école.  
- Lui, je ne le connais pas, mais je vais souvent chez ses sœurs pour garder ses neveux et nièces. Quand ils ont besoin d'un baby-sitter, c'est à moi qu'ils font appelle.  
- Comprend mieux pourquoi ma mère a fait appelle à toi. Monsieur Winner est très exigeant dans le choix des personnes qui gardent ses petits enfants, disons qu'il aime s'assurer que ce sont des personnes clean. Il ne choisit pas n'importe qui.  
- Tu as l'air de bien les connaître.  
- Ouais, mon père est son conseiller juridique et avocat quand ya des soucis. Cà remonte a pas mal de temps maintenant, j'étais tout petit. Depuis, ils ont sympathisés et sont devenus amis. Enfin, c'est une longue histoire. Qu'est-ce que tu fait sinon a part des baby-sitting ?  
- Je suis étudiant en droit, première année.  
- Oh quelle horreur, encore un qui fait du droit.  
- T'as une dent contre le droit ?  
- Ba quand t'as un père qui en a fait sont métier, tu en entends parlé à tout bout de champs. C'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. En plus, il aimerait bien que je continue dans la même voie que lui pour reprendre le flambeau. Mais bon, depuis quelque temps j'en entends plus parler. Tant mieux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est aussi à cette période que ma mère a arrêté de me faire confiance.  
- Le fameux évènement.  
- Ouais exactement, le fameux évènement.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- J'veux bien te le raconter, mais aucune remarque désobligeante après. J'ai assez de mes parents qui ne l'acceptent pas. Moi, çà ne me gène pas d'en parler, je l'assume. Ce sont les autres qui sont fermées d'esprit.  
- Au lieu d'essayer de te justifier tu veux pas en venir aux faits.  
- Ok. Donc, il y a de cela quelques mois, mes parents sont sortis avec Solo. Vu qu'il était petit ma mère ne voulais pas le laisser avec une personne autre qu'elle. Ce soir là, je ne suis pas allé avec eux, prétextant avoir encore beaucoup de boulot à faire pour le lycée. A la place, j'ai invité mon copain du moment à venir en douce à la maison.  
- Gay ?  
- Oui, gay. Mais c'est pas çà le pire, de toute manière, j'avais l'intention de leur dire. Le pire, c'est que mes parents sont rentrés plus tôt que prévu, ma mère n'était pas très bien. Enfin çà c'est qu'ils ont prétextés. Ils m'ont donc retrouvé au lit, avec mon copain. Bon j'avoue, c'était pas futé de ma part. Mais, je pensais pas qu'on en arriverait jusque là ce soir là. Je te laisse imaginer la suite. Ma mère complètement hystérique et surtout très en colère. Heureusement quand ils sont arrivés, ils nous ont pas surpris en pleine action, on était endormi profondément, complètement nu… Heero, tu m'écoutes ?  
- …  
- Heero ? »

Alors qu'il l'appelait, il s'approcha de lui. La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, fut de l'embrasser. Heero ne l'écoutait plus, et semblait ailleurs mais en le regardant d'une façon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, l'envie.

Heero senti des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Ils discutaient tous les deux et puis d'un seul coup, il avait perdu le fils de la discussion et s'était focalisé sur les lèvres qui remuaient, il ne pensait, ni n'entendait plus rien de ce qui était dit. La dernière chose qu'il ait entendue, est que Duo était homosexuel. Il n'a plus vu que les lèvres remuées, des lèvres attirantes et tentatrices. Alors que le baiser ne faisait que débuter, il s'arrêta brusquement.

« Excuse moi, je n'aurai pas du. » Dit Duo tout en se levant pour aller en direction de sa chambre.

Il n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il se senti retenu avec force, si bien qu'il se retrouva sur les genoux d'Heero. Celui-ci lui releva le menton de façon à ce que leur visage soit à la même hauteur et, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le tenant par la taille. Il le rapprocha de lui, deux corps, plus près l'un de l'autre, n'étant séparé que par le tissu. Duo plaça alors sa main derrière la nuque du babysitter afin que leurs lèvres se pressent plus fortement. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, à se donner une succession de baisers innocents mais remplis de tendresse.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle, avant de continuer un baiser plus passionné, dans lequel leurs souffles se mêlaient, s'accélérèrent. Duo plaça ses jambes de chaque coté d'Heero afin d'être plus à l'aise pour approfondir encore plus leur baiser. Alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, Duo passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Heero pour l'aviser de la suite. Celui ci lui prit alors ardemment la lèvre supérieure et lui répondu en glissant dans sa bouche ce qui lui demandait, et, quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact, comme une légère décharge les traversa sur toute la longueur de la colonne vertébrale, ce qui fit se soulever légèrement Duo par surprise. A cette sensation, Heero étreignit plus fort Duo contre lui, laissant une de ses mains parcourir tout le long de son dos. L'autre étant descendu jusqu'au niveau de ses fesses, se redressant, il le fit basculé en dessous de lui. Maintenant allongés sur le canapé, leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent. Une danse lascive s'entreprit alors entre les deux corps, au même rythme que celle effectuée par leurs baisers. Un combat était en route, cherchant à découvrir plus profondément l'autre. Pas de dominant ni de dominer, juste deux adolescents cherchant à s'imprégner de l'autre plus ardemment. Entre deux baisers, une respiration qui se reprend mais étant de courte durée et remplacée par de nouveaux baisers toujours plus enflammé.

Deux corps qui se cherchent, la raison fait place à l'envie, au désir. Par moment, on peut distinguer des gémissements échapper de l'une des personnes, chacun leur tour, inconsciemment. Les mains se font un peu plus baladeuses. Les une faisant des allers-retours le long de la colonne, dessinant le contour des omoplates… Les autres par contre étant plus limitées, se contentent de caresses le long du corps, descendant jusqu'aux fesses, revenant parfois à des frôlements sur le ventre.

Alors que la situation était de plus en plus passionnée, férue, Duo commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Heero. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour entreprendre la découverte de ce corps si parfait à première vue. Pour se faciliter la tâche il inversa les rôles, se retrouvant de nouveau à califourchon sur le baby-sitter. Sa peau avait un léger goût sucré, son parfum était enivrant. Il continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou, au point qu'il aurait sûrement la trace le lendemain. Ses mains étaient passées sous le tissu pour débuter des caresses toute en douceur. De son côté, Heero ne restait pas inactif continuant son exploration, en mettant une main sous le pull de Duo, et l'autre le gardant près de lui en le pressant toujours plus fortement contre son corps. Duo déposait quelques baisers sur le torse dénudé s'attardant sur un des tétons dressés par le désir. Lorsque sa langue vient se mettre à jouer avec celui-ci, un gémissement se fit clairement entendre ce qui accentua encore plus le désir des deux personnes.

Ses mains entreprirent de descendre encore plus bas afin de détacher le pantalon d'Heero mais lorsque l'intéressé s'en rendit compte, il émis quelques mots, entre deux soupirs :

« Duo,… non… pas ici… tes parents pourraient rentrer… et… ton frère s'il lui arrive quelque chose,… »

Tout en continuant de lui déposer des baisers dans le cou, il lui répondit :

« De toute façon,… ce serrai pas la première fois… qu'il me retrouverait dans cette posture…  
- Oui peut-être, mais je suis censé travailler.  
- Qui a dit que le travail était une torture, tu peux bien prendre un peu de plaisir. Attend, je reviens. »

Il se leva et parti ailleurs dans la maison. Lorsqu'il revient quelques minutes plus tard, il prit Heero par la main et l'emmena jusque dans la salle de jeux. Il le fit asseoir sur le canapé. Celui- ci l'interrogea du regard, Duo lui révéla alors :

« Quand la porte de la grille s'ouvre, elle émet un bruit particulier que l'on entend très bien de cette pièce. En plus, on est juste au dessus du garage comme çà, on entendra mes parents et ça nous laissera le temps de nous mettre dans une position, disons… tout ce qui a de plus normal. »

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, il retira la chemise détachée d'Heero et la laissa tomber par terre à côté du canapé, reprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire quelques minutes auparavant. Mais à peine s'était-il emparé des lèvres d'Heero pour l'embrasser qu'il entendit le bruit de la grille extérieure qui s'ouvrait.

« Et shit ! Faut toujours qu'ils se ramènent quand il faut pas. Proféra Duo »

* * *

Mme Maxwell sortit de la voiture et prit les escaliers du garage qui menait à l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea vers le salon pour voir si Heero s'y trouvait. Contre toute attente, elle ne le trouva pas seul mais en compagnie de son fils, tous les deus assis par terre en train de jouer à la playstation. 

« La soirée s'est bien passé Heero ? demanda-t-elle  
- Très bien madame, Solo ne s'est pas réveillé et il s'est endormi tout de suite, il n'y a eu aucun problème. Dit-il tout en se relevant  
- À ce que je vois, tu as fait la connaissance de mon fils, Duo, il n'a pas été désagréable au moins ?  
- Non pas du tout, il est arrivé au moment où j'avais fini mon travail et il m'a proposé de me tenir compagnie jusqu'à votre retour. Comme il n'y avait rien à cette heure ci à la télé, on a joué ensemble.  
- Très bien, je te dois combien ? L'interrogea-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.  
- Huit heures.  
- Tenez, gardez la monnaie. J'ai tes coordonnées si j'ai besoin je t'appellerai. S'exprima-t-elle, alors qu'Heero s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison pour rentrer chez lui.  
- D'accord.  
- Bon alors à la prochaine fois, au revoir Heero.  
- Au revoir. »

* * *

Duo était parti dans sa chambre alors que sa mère raccompagnait Heero à l'entrée. Il avait bien évidemment rangé le salon pour ne pas avoir de scandale le lendemain matin au réveil. Sa mère était déjà assez insupportable avec lui, surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris son homosexualité, ce qui pour elle était une tare, elle ne le supportait plus. Son père dans tout çà ne disait rien, il n'avait même pas changé son comportement avec lui. Sa mère, ne lui parlant que pour lui faire des remontrances, n'était pas beaucoup présente jusqu'à la naissance de son frère, il n'avait donc pas eu besoin de partir de chez lui mais c'est dernier temps il y pensait beaucoup car sa vie au domicile parental était de plus en plus dure. Sa vie avait beaucoup changé, eux qui était si affectueux et proche de lui avant. 

Il se déshabillait pour aller se coucher tout en repensant à ce qui s'était passé avec Heero.  
« Mon dieu, si ma mère s'avait ce qui s'était passé, ce serait ma mort assurée. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser comme çà ! On parlait et quand j'ai remarqué qu'il ne m'écoutait plus, qu'il était absent ou plutôt fixé à me déshabiller du regard comme lorsque je suis rentré. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je l'ai embrassé. Mais bon, on peut pas dire que cela était désagréable. C'est pas comme si je l'avais forcé, il en a même redemandé. Il était consentant quoi ! Tout du moins, à son comportement, il n'était pas victime, peut être un peu trop raisonnable. D'un autre coté heureusement, sinon j'en connaît une qui aurait fait une syncope si elle nous avait surpris. Où est-ce que cela va bien pouvoir mener tous ça ? Une relation durable ou courte ? Est-ce qu'il y aura une relation plutôt ? Il est tellement bien foutu, un vrai Apollon. Ces yeux, ils ont une couleur vraiment magnifique, on s'y noierait presque rien qu'à les admirer. Cà se trouve, c'est juste le truc d'un soir et je n'aurais jamais plus de ses nouvelles. La prochaine fois qu'il viendra garder mon frère, il fera même pas attention à moi, ya sûrement plus intéressant dans une fac qu'un pauvre lycéen en plein crise contre ses parents. »

Alors que Duo allait éteindre sa lampe de chevet, son portable vibra. Il le prit et vu qu'il avait un message d'Heero lui disant :

« Ce soir n'est que le commencement… »

**Fin.  
**  
Donc voila ma première one shot mise en ligne et fini. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez SVP.  
Sinon, c'est vrai on peut pas dire qu'il y ait d'intrigue mais pour commencer, j'avais pas envie de faire quelque chose prise de tête. Une petite histoire avec pour thème principal, le baby-sitting et un coup de foudre. Toutefois cette one shot m'a inspiré une fanfic à chapitre avec une intrigue. Disons, que ya des allusions à plusieurs évènements que j'ai envie de développer. Mais bon, elle ne sera pas mise en ligne avant quelque temps. Avant j'aimerai finir d'autres projets en cours. Si tout va bien, la fic qui est la suite de cette one shot sera mise en ligne pour début 2006. Pour le contenu, je veux pas trop m'avancer, mais ce dont je suis sûr, est que tous les personnages de gundam seront présent. Le passé des familles de Heero, Quatre, Duo, Trowa et Wufei aura une influence sur la vie de nos héros. L'évolution de la relation entre Heero et Duo sera présente, d'autres couples se formeront,… voilà en gros les grandes lignes. Elles restent dans un coin de mon ordinateur, jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'y atteler sérieusement.  
Pour en revenir, sur la one shot, elle est complètement indépendante de ce qui suivra. Comme dit au début de l'histoire, elle est l'élément déclencheur de tout ce qui suivra. La rencontre de deux personnes qui changera leur vie future.  
Enfin, pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je sais qu'il doit encore en avoir mais je les trouve pas. J'ai beau me relire, ya rien à faire.

A la prochaine.

**Karedwen.  
**


End file.
